Stuck with Me
by keepitlost
Summary: My take on what should have happened if Aidan had used the handcuffs on Kendall. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I've been loving the scenes between Kendall and Aidan lately, and I thought it would have been awesome if Aidan had handcuffed her the other day, so I decided to write a fic about it. I'm not going into the rape too much, just mentions of it. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"You won't handcuff me, I know you won't," Kendall said, calling his bluff.  
  
"You wanna bet?" Aidan replied, smirking as he placed the handcuff on her right wrist.  
  
"Aidan! Come on, I promise, I won't do anything."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you. I mean, first flowers and then a snake? I really don't think you should be in the within 50 feet of poison without someone around, and I don't mean Michael."  
  
"Well, how about I go to work? There's plenty of people there that'll watch me."  
  
"Great, let's go."  
  
"Aidan!" she whined.  
  
"Your car or mine?"  
  
~*~  
  
A very pissed Kendall got off the elevator, dragging Aidan behind her.  
  
"Will you a slow down? You're cutting off the circulation to my wrist!"  
  
"Yeah, well you handcuffed me, not the other way around! Do you know how hard it is to drive with someone chained to you?"  
  
Mia and Simone looked up, both raising eyebrows at the sight in front of them.  
  
"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Mia asked.  
  
"He handcuffed himself to me!"  
  
"That's only because you seem to have a poison fetish."  
  
"And your fetish is handcuffs, right?" she replied.  
  
"You know what? If Kendall didn't look so pissed, this might be kinda kinky," Simone commented.  
  
All three heads turned to stare at her.  
  
"What? Ok, then, never mind..."  
  
"Ok, Aidan, I'm at work, and Mia and Simone are here. You can take the cuffs off now."  
  
"We'll watch her," Mia promised.  
  
"Ok, ok," he said searching his pockets. "Oh no."  
  
"What? Don't say 'oh no'! 'Oh no' is bad!"  
  
"The key seemed to have slipped out of my pocket."  
  
"Aidan! I can't believe you!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
Mia and Simone stifled laughs.  
  
"Kendall, it can't be that bad. I mean, I wouldn't mind being handcuffed to a hot guy all day," Simone said, obviously flirting with Aidan.  
  
"Then trade me places!"  
  
"Why don't you guys just backtrack and look for the key?" Mia asked.  
  
"Good idea," Kendall said, dragging Aidan back to the elevator.  
  
"Bye!" Simone and Mia said at the same time, then burst out laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
So, what do you guys think? Please review if you want me to continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

I disclaim!  
  
Hey all, here's the second chapter. I'm glad you guys like it so far! Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"I cannot believe you lost the key!"  
  
"I'm sorry, ok?"  
  
"I cannot believe you lost the key!" Kendall repeated, glaring at Aidan as she opened the door to Michael's condo.  
  
"We checked both of our cars, so it has to be in here."  
  
"It'd better be," she said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"It'll be faster this way," Aidan said, getting down on his knees.  
  
"I refuse to crawl around on the floor," she said, trying to pull him back up.  
  
"Don't be such a baby," he replied and pulled back on the handcuff, causing her to lose her balance.  
  
He caught her as she fell over, and they ended up sprawled on the floor, Kendall on top of Aidan. A slow blush crept into her cheeks, and they stared at eachother for a few seconds before Aidan leaned up and captured her lips with his. She responded, and the kissed continued until both of them had to come up for air.  
  
"What was that?" Kendall asked when they pulled apart, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.  
  
"I believe they call that a kiss," he replied, smirking.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I think we should find that key," Aidan said, dropping the subject.  
  
"Ok, good idea."  
  
"Hey, Kendall?"  
  
"Yeah, Aidan?"  
  
"It would be a whole lot easier if you got off me first," Aidan said, smiling.  
  
"Right," she replied, blushing as she pulled herself up and began to search around them for the key, trying to avoid looking at Aidan.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't understand where it could have gone," Kendall complained as she walked into her condo and sat on her couch, Aidan sitting down next to her.  
  
"We could call a locksmith."  
  
"Uh-uh, no way. They'd probably want to cut the cuffs off, and I'd rather not lose my hand."  
  
"They wouldn't cut off your hand."  
  
"You never know in Pine Valley."  
  
"Ok, I don't know then."  
  
"Well, me neither, and I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Then go."  
  
"With you handcuffed to me? I don't think so."  
  
"What? It's not like I've never seen you naked before," he smirked.  
  
She rolled her eyes and smirked back. "I think I'll wait."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey, I got an idea. Where did you get the handcuffs from?"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"'Uh' what?"  
  
"I kind of took them when I was at the police station earlier."  
  
"What?! You stole handcuffs from the police?"  
  
"No, I borrowed handcuffs from my aunt."  
  
"Well, let's go see her, maybe she has an extra key."  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, should I continue? Let me know if you like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

I disclaim!  
  
Hey all, here's the third chapter. I didn't know there were so many Kendall and Aidan fans here! I'm totally loving them, I just hope Ryan coming back pushes them together, not pulls them apart. Anyway, I'm not a cop and I don't plan on becoming a cop, so anything about handcuffs and keys is totally made up. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Kendall and Aidan walked into the police station, ignoring the stares they got. Anna was talking to an officer, so they waited until she was done.  
  
"Aidan, you're back. Wait, why are you two wearing handcuffs?"  
  
"Mr. Brilliant here lost the key," Kendall said, motioning to Aidan.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? It was an accident!"  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Anna asked, then suddenly realized why. "Aidan, you didn't."  
  
"I was just borrowing them."  
  
She rolled her eyes and led them into her office, shutting the door.  
  
"Do you know whose they are?"   
  
"No, I just saw them sitting around and grabbed them. It could have been some psycho who took them, you're lucky it was me."  
  
"I'm not," Kendall complained.  
  
"Speaking of which, just how exactly did you end up chained to my nephew?"  
  
"He thought I was going to go after Michael."  
  
"Were you?" she asked, remembering Kendall's earlier threat.  
  
"Yes, but it's not like he doesn't deserve it!"  
  
"I agree, but then you'd have more troubles than just being handcuffed to my nephew."  
  
"Do you have an extra key?" Aidan asked.  
  
"You guys wait here, I'll go talk to my officers, see who's missing some handcuffs."  
  
~*~  
  
Anna finally walked back into the office a few minutes later.   
  
"Well, they belong to a rookie, which doesn't surprise me. Anyway, he doesn't know where the extra key is."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kendall asked.  
  
"Well, I'd say call a locksmith, but we've had some trouble with him in the past."  
  
"Told you," Kendall smirked at Aidan.  
  
"So, why don't you two go home, and I'll call you as soon as we find the key."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Aidan said.  
  
"Oh, one more thing. How did you guys get here?"  
  
"Kendall drove."  
  
"I thought so. Take a cab home, I really don't feel like dealing with an accident right now."  
  
~*~  
  
"This sucks," Kendall complained, once again sitting down on her couch.  
  
"I think I got that somewhere between the tenth and fiftieth time you said that."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, not wanting to argue anymore.  
  
"No, I am," Aidan said, moving closer to her on the couch. "I should have gone with Plan B."  
  
"And what was Plan B?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Locking you in your room," he replied, and they both started laughing.  
  
"Like that would have made me complain any less."  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't have had to be handcuffed to me all day."  
  
"Well, as far as handcuff buddies go, you're not so bad," she smiled, looking up at him expectantly.  
  
He leaned down, inching toward her, when a pounding at the door interrupted them.  
  
~*~  
  
Hehehe, I'm going to leave it there. Let me know if you like it, and I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, here's the next chapter, and there's only one left after this. In the meantime, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Kendall headed toward the door, upset at whoever was behind it. She opened it to reveal a fuming Greenlee, who automatically started ranting.  
  
"I have more bad news... apparently, Michael now owns Fusion, because Simone, who has never really been the brightest crayon in the box to begin with, didn't read the small print! Can you believe it?! She just gave half a million dollars to the IRS! She didn't call to make sure it was from Liza, like any sane person would do! No, she just acts like it's no big deal to have that much money suddenly appears in our account, and... and why in the hell are you two wearing handcuffs?"  
  
"Long story short, Aidan was trying to prevent a homicide, and then he lost the key. Now, slow down and tell me what you're talking about."  
  
"As soon as Simone gave Michael's money to the IRS, he became the majority stockholder of Fusion. In other words, he owns us."  
  
"Oh my God! I'm going to kill him, that son of a--"  
  
"Woah, Kendall, calm down. I believe that trying to kill Michael is what got us in this situation to begin with." Aidan cut in, and he raised their chained hands to make a point.  
  
Kendall rolled her eyes. "Ok, so, what do we do now?"  
  
"Juan-Pablo has a lawyer looking into it. Hopefully, there's a loophole, and I pray that Michael Cambias will go to prison for a long time for all that he's done."   
  
"He'd better, or he's a dead man!"  
  
"Kendall--"  
  
"What? I'm not just talking about me, Aidan. There are plenty of other people in this town who want him dead, too."  
  
"Yeah, and the list just got longer," Greenlee added. "Anyway, I thought you should hear it from me. I've got to go see if I can do some damage control."  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Kendall asked.  
  
"I don't think you can do much right now, especially with someone handcuffed to you. No offense, Aidan."  
  
"Ok, call me as soon as you find out anything from this lawyer," Kendall said.  
  
"I will. You two... have fun," Greenlee said, then winked at Kendall as she left.  
  
"Ugh! Every time I think I couldn't possibly hate that man more than I do, he goes and does something else! He doesn't give up!"  
  
"I know, and believe me, he will pay," Aidan said, pulling her close, "But I don't want you to get in trouble trying to take him down. His time will come."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise you, Kendall," he said, his face inching toward hers.  
  
His lips had barely brushed hers when they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of her phone.  
  
"Damn it," she said, walking over to grab it. "Hello?"  
  
"Kendall, it's Anna. We found the spare key, so you guys can come in anytime to get the cuffs taken off."  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks, we'll see you soon," Kendall said, ending the phone call and then dialing a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"A cab, Anna found the key."  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, there ya go. I know it's short and kinda boring, but I'm writing this story on caffeine highs, which only go so far with creativity. I'm having trouble finding a new muse, so I'm taking applications! No, seriously, if anyone wants to chat and help me sort out my jumbled mind of unwritten fanfictions, e-mail me! Anyway, please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out by tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, this is the final chapter! But, if you guys ask nicely, I'm open to writing another Kendall/Aidan story. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
For the second time that day, Kendall and Aidan walked into the Anna's office handcuffed together.  
  
"There you two are. Look what I have," Anna said, holding up the key.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Hey, you said I was a good handcuff buddy," Aidan said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"That still doesn't mean that I want to be handcuffed to you any longer," Kendall replied, smiling.  
  
"Now, before I unlock you two, I have to say that Aidan, do not 'borrow' anything from the police station again without asking me, or next time I won't let you off so easy."  
  
"Yes, Auntie Anna," he said, knowing that she hated it when he called her that.  
  
She shot him a look and continued, "And Kendall, please, please, do not try to go after Michael, or I'll give Aidan my own handcuffs if it stops you."  
  
"Ok, ok. I promise."  
  
"Good," she said, and finally unlocked the cuffs. "Now go on and get out of here, I have work to do."  
  
"Bye, and thank you," Aidan said as they walked out of Anna's office.  
  
"Well, today has definitely been interesting," Kendall said, rubbing her newly freed wrist.  
  
"Hey, at least it mostly kept your mind off of Michael."  
  
"Yeah, it did, but next time you handcuff me, you'd better not lose the key,"   
  
"Oh, so, there's going to be a next time?" Aidan asked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him.  
  
"Maybe, if you want there to be."  
  
"I'm afraid that you're stuck with me, with or without handcuffs," he replied, sealing the deal with a much overdue kiss, neither of them caring that the whole police station was watching.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END! Ok, that was a really short chapter, but it was the only way I could think to wrap it up (and I'm still looking for a muse, so e-mail me!). Let me know what you think, and if I should continue my career in Kendall/Aidan fics. I have an idea brewing for a one part Bianca/Kendall bonding fic, so look for that in the next few days. 


End file.
